


Summer Nights in Paris

by maddy23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy23/pseuds/maddy23
Summary: I've decided to take part in LadyNoir July.





	1. Miraculouses

Day 1: Miraculouses

Marinette wasn't surprised when Wayzz flew in through the window again. It was the second time this month. 

"Marinette, Master Fu wants to see you," the turtle Kwami said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Marinette said as Wayzz left through the window again.   
Marinette looked at Tikki. 

"I wonder what Master Fu wants this time. I hope it's not another prescription. We both know how that turned out" Marinette said, remembering the events that lead up to Backwarder. 

"Well, the best thing is to go and see Master Fu," Tikki told her chosen. 

"You're right Tikki," Marinette said. "Let's go" 

**** 

Soon, Marinette found herself sitting opposite Master Fu. Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder but Wayzz wasn't there. 

"Marinette, the time has come for Rena Rouge and Carapace to become full-time holders. The fight against Hawkmoth is getting difficult" Master Fu said. "Also I want you to pick someone you trust and give them the dog miraculous" 

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked. 

"I'm certain. It's time for a new team of Miraculous heroes" Master Fu said as he gave Marinette three boxes. The boxes contained the Miraculous. 

"I think I have someone in mind for the dog Miraculous," Marinette said as she told Tikki to hid in her purse. She said goodbye and left Master Fu's shop. 

*****   
Adrian didn't expect this when Master Fu visited him during his Chinese lesson. Now he found himself in his room with a small box. Master Fu asked him to choose someone to be the holder of the mouse miraculous. 

"So, who are you going to pick" Plagg asked. 

"I don't know, Plagg," Adrian told his Kwami. "Anway, it's time to meet Ladybug" 

****   
Ladybug and Chat Noir looked out at the clear inky blue sky. 

"Chat, you've been quiet tonight. Is everything ok?" Ladybug asked her partner. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Chat Noir said. 

"Of course Kitty" Ladybug replied. 

"When you choose Rena Rouge and Carapace, how did you know that you made the right choice" Chat Noir asked. 

"I knew that I could trust them. They showed bravery and they also wanted to help" Ladybug said. "Did he give you a miraculous to give to someone?" 

"Yeah" Chat Noir answered. 

"I'm sure that you will know who to give it to. I trust you, Kitty. You need to believe in yourself and you will make the right choice"


	2. Day 2: Civilian Life

Day 2: Civilian Life 

Adrian had just got home from an after-school photo shoot. Most of the time he didn't mind modelling for his father as it kept him happy, but today was a different story. He had homework to complete which meant that he would be late for patrol with Ladybug. 

"That was the most boring hour of my life. I wish that father would give me more notice before springing a photo shoot on me out of the blue. I don't think he understands that I have a life" Adrian sighed. 

"By life, don't you mean trying to get Ladybug to fall in love with you?" Plagg asked. 

"One day she will fall for me, Plagg but I was talking about the homework. I hate it when Ms Mendeleiev gives us homework" Adrian complained. 

Plagg didn't say anything. He wasn't one for offering words of comfort. That was Tikki's thing. Instead, he took some cheese off the plate Adrian got for him and started eating it. 

***** 

Marinette loved spending the afternoon and evening designing things. She's currently working on a pair of jeans that had green paw prints on them. They reminded her of Chat Noir. 

"They look amazing, Marinette," Tikki said. 

"Thanks, Tikki" Marinette replied as she smiled at her Kwami. She went back to drawing. 

When Marinette gets busy designing she often loses track of time and almost completely forgot that she had to meet up with Chat Noir. She turned to her Kawmi. 

"Tikki, it's time to go," Marinette said. "I don't want to keep Chat waiting" 

"Ready when you are Marinette," Tikki said. 

"Tikki, Spots on," Marinette said. A flash of light and Ladybug stood in her place. 

**** 

When Ladybug arrived at there usual meeting place, Chat Noir wasn't there. It was unlike him to be late. Ladybug knew that her partner had a complicated civilian life. Maybe he got caught up in something but when that happened, he would always call. 

"Evening my lady," Chat Noir said as he joined her. 

"Hey Chat," Ladybug said. She looked at her partner and noticed that he had tears in his eyes "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. Let's get going" Chat Noir said.

"Kitty, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I will be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on," Ladybug said.


	3. Patrol

Day 3 Patrol 

Patrolling the city was something that Ladybug decided they should do. It would help them get to know each other and they often found themselves stopping crime in the city.   
Tonight Ladybug had a surprise for her partner. 

"I bet you missed me," Chat Noir said as he joined her. 

"A little Kitty. Patrol is better when your here" Ladybug told her partner. 

"I feel the same way. It's not the same without you, my lady" Chat Noir said. 

"How's your day been?" Ladybug asked 

"Good buts it's even better now. Spending time with you makes me happy. I know you don't have the same feelings for me but I think you're the most amazing girl" Chat Noir said. 

"Thanks, Kitty" Ladybug said as she dinged the bell on his collar which made Chat smile. "I have a surprise for you Kitty" 

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Chat Noir wondered. 

"Not this time Kitty," Ladybug said "I brought some macorrons. I made them myself"

Ladybug offered Chat some of the macaroons. 

"Wow, these are amazing. You're really good a baking" Chat Noir said with a mouth full of macaroon. 

"I'm glad you like them. I thought it would cheer you up" Ladybug said. 

"My lady, just being with you makes me happy," Chat Noir told her.


	4. Babysitting

Day 4: Babysitting 

"Kitty, come back here" Ladybug called out to her partner who had just been turned into a toddler by another Akumatized villain. It was the eighth one this week. 

"No, I don't want to" Chat Noir said "I want to play" 

"We have to save Paris first Kitty" Ladybug said as she called upon her Lucky Charm. She got a beachball. 

"I want it, please let me have it," Chat Noir said as he jumped up and down on the spot. Looking around her Ladybug got an idea. 

"Here" Ladybug said as she gave the ball to Chat Noir who ran of with it. 

"Bet you can't get the ball, funny man" Chat Noir said teasing Flashback. 

"Hey, that's not fair," Flashback said as he saw what Ladybug did.

**** 

"Pound it," Ladybug and Chat Noir said. 

"I'm glad that's over, It wasn't easy babysitting," Ladybug said.


	5. Lost

Day 5: Lost 

Chat Noir needed to get away from his civilian life. He hated being locked up in his room while all his friends went to the movies. Why couldn't his father understand him and give him more freedom?   
He ran across the rooftops of Pairs with no destination in mind. At this current time, he wouldn't mind getting himself lost in his thoughts about a certain partner of his. Ladybug, Ladybug, the girl of his dreams. Why did it have to be so hard? Her bluebell eyes were so dreamy. He wished that he could find out who's under the mask. Then he wouldn't have to hide. He could finally be free? 

****   
Marinette looked out of her bedroom window. She noticed a familiar black shadow in the distance. 

"Tikki" Marinette said as she looked for her Kwami, only to discover that she's fast asleep. Deciding not to wake her up, Marinette climbed into bed thinking about Chat Noir.


	6. Lucky Charm

Day 6: Lucky Charm 

Ladybug knew that her Lucky Charm worked in a strange and mysterious way. Most of the time it gave her an object that she would have to figure out a use for. Other times it would give her a hint that she needed to get help from another Miraculous holder. 

"What would happen if I used my Lucky Charm when there's no Akuma?" Marinette asked Tikki. 

"I really don't know Marinette," Tikki said. 

***** 

Later on, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the effiel tower after Patrol. 

"It's quiet tonight," Chat Noir said. 

"Well, I guess that the Akuma attack today caused a lot of people to take an early night," Ladybug said. 

"Probably," Chat Noir said "At least we get to spend more time together" 

"You can't get rid of me that easily Kitty," Ladybug said. "I've been meaning to ask this for a long time. Why does your suit have a pocket?" 

"It's so I can carry my Lucky Charm with me." Chat Noir told her as he reached into the pocket and pulled his charm out. Ladybug gasped. It was the exact same charm that she gave Adrian. 

"That's the same charm Gorizilla had when he was Akumatized," Ladybug said. 

"Actually Adrian gave it to me. He said that I needed a bit more luck in my life to override the bad luck" Chat Noir replied. 

"That's nice of Adrian. We've met a few times." Ladybug said. Her cheeks turned bright red. 

"Do you have a crush on Adrian?" Chat Noir asked. 

"Me, a crush on Adrian. Of course not" Ladybug said. "He's a really nice boy but it's dangerous for a superhero to date a civilian" 

"Ok then," Chat Noir said. "I guess it's time for this cat to head home" 

Ladybug smiled and said goodnight to Chat Noir. 

**** 

When Chat Noir got home, he de-transformed. 

"I can't believe it Plagg. Ladybug has a crush on me" Adrian said. 

"She has a crush on you as Adrian tho" Plagg reminded him. 

"Yeah but just wait and see. I will convince her to love both sides of me" Adrian told Plagg

"I can't take any more of this love talk. I'm going to bed" Plagg said as she flew over to his bed and fell asleep. 

Adrian looked out the window thinking about Ladybug. 

*** 

Ladybug slipped into her room through the window. Tikki flew over to a plate of cookies and grabbed one. Marinette changed into her Pyjamas and climbed into bed. 

"I don't know what to do. Could I have feelings for Chat?" Marinette asked Tikki. 

"That's for you to decided Marinette," Tikki said. "Don't worry about it. When the time comes, you will know what to do" 

Tikki flew up to Marinette and hugged her check. 

"Goodnight Tikki," Marinette said.


	7. Bad Luck Charm

Day 7: Bad Luck Charm 

Marinette felt like today had been the worst day of her life. She was out enjoying a nice relaxing day when an Akuma interpreted it.   
Tired and warm out from the Akuma attack, Marinette fell fast asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She could do her homework later, right now all she wanted to do is sleep. 

**** 

It wasn't till the following day that she saw Chat Noir again. Ladybug had been out on patrol as it was her night. She didn't expect to see the familiar sight of her Kitty. 

"Chat, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Ladybug said. 

"Neither was I. I wasn't planning on coming out. I just needed to clear my head after a stressful day. I fell as if my bad luck stays with me in my civilian from" Chat Noir said. 

"Do you want to talk about? It's ok if you don't want to" Ladybug asked. 

"My father finally agreed to let me go out with my friends today and I was looking forward to it. Then the Akuma showed up and father made me come home" Chat Noir said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ladybug said. 

"Yeah, I feel as if I have this bad luck charm that follows me everywhere" Chat Noir admitted. "Sometimes I manage to turn it around but today wasn't my lucky day" 

"We can't have good days all the time, Chat. It wouldn't be special" Ladybug said. 

"I guess you're right." Chat Noir said.


	8. Homework

Day 8: Homework 

Marinette stared at the piece of paper with a blank mind. She didn't know how to solve these equations. Physics wasn't her favourite subject. All the other homework she had that night sat in a neat pile on her desk. Marinette knew that she had to complete the work or she would get in trouble. 

"Marinette, it's time to meet Chat Noir," Tikki said as she flew over to her. 

"I guess I will have to take the homework with me," Marinette sighed as she got up. She rubbed her name out on the paper and made sure that she didn't have anything that could reveal her identity. 

"Tikki, Spots on," Marinette said. A flash of light later and Ladybug stood in her place. 

**** 

Ladybug loved the feeling of running and swinging across the rooftops of Paris. It made her feel calm, and the fresh air cleared her head. Landing on the rooftop with a soft thud, Ladybug saw Chat Noir, dangling his feet over the edge. 

"Hello, my lady" Chat Noir said. "It's so nice to see you" 

"Hey, Chat" Ladybug replied. "Do you mind if I do my homework?" 

"Homework?" Chat Noir said "Maybe I could help you with it" 

"Are you any good at Physics?" Ladybug asked. 

"This cat knows a thing or two about Physics," Chat Noir said. 

As Chat Noir started to explain the homework, Ladybug found herself understanding it a lot better than she did in class. Maybe it was the way that Chat taught her but it didn't take long for them to finish. 

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help" Ladybug said. 

"That's what partners are for," Chat Noir said.


	9. A Helping Hand

Day 9: A Helping Hand. 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are coming to help plant trees this weekend at the River Seine. How cool is that. You have to come with me girl" Alya said. 

"I can't. I have to help my parents in the bakery" Marinette said. 

"Oh, that's a shame. Come to think of it, you are never around when Ladybug is" Alya said. 

Marinette panicked for a second. Did Alya know her secret?

"I really have to go now Alya. See you Monday" Marinette said as she hurried home. 

"That was a close one," Marinette said "I really need to start thinking of better excuses" 

"Don't worry, Marinette," Tikki told her. 

***** 

Saturday morning came and Marinette rushed to get ready. 

"I still don't know what to wear," Marinette said. 

"You do realise that you're going as Ladybug, Marinette" Tikki reminded her. 

"What would I do if I didn't have you Tikki," Marinette said. 

"Well, you wouldn't be Ladybug" Tikki smiled at Marinette who laughed and hugged the little Kwami. 

**** 

The tree planting had just started when Ladybug arrived with Chat Noir. People turned their heads to look at the duo. Ladybug didn't want to cause a fuss. They were here to plant trees just like everyone else. She grabbed a plant and a shovel. Chat Noir took one as well and they walked over to plant their trees. Of course, the press wasn't going to let them get away without them saying a few words. 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, it's a pleasure to have you here with us today. Do you have anything you would like to say?" 

"We just wanted to help and show our appreciation for our city." Ladybug said.


	10. Disguises

Day 10: Disguises 

"You are invited to the annual masquerade ball at the Grand Paris Hotel. Please wear smart clothes. Don't forget your mask" The invitation had been given to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They both decided that they would go but there was one problem. No one could know who they are under the mask and they couldn't go to a formal event in their superhero outfits. 

****

"I have no idea what to wear to this. I only have an hour till I meet Chat at the entrance to the hotel" Marinette said. 

"Actually you won't need to worry about that. Leave the dress and mask to me" Tikki said. 

"What do you mean, Tikki?" Marinette asked. 

"Well, It wouldn't be the first time that Ladybug's been invited to a formal event. Just say the magic words and I will take care of the rest" Tikki said. 

"Tikki, Spots on," Marinette said. Tikki got sucked into the miraculous. Marinette looked in the mirror and noticed that she had a knee-length red dress with black spots. The middle of the dress had a big bow with glitter on it. Her mask stayed the same and on her feet, she wore a pair of flat ballerina style pumps. 

**** 

Chat Noir didn't know what to expect when his Kwami, Plagg told him that he would take care of the outfit, but it wasn't too bad. He had a formal suit on. It was mostly black with green cufflinks and a matching green tie. 

**** 

Looking around for his partner, Chat gasped when he saw her. 

"You look stunning tonight my lady" Chat Noir told her. 

"Thank you. You look handsome as well Kitty" Ladybug replied. 

"Shall we" Chat Noir asked as he took Ladybug's hand and for once, Ladybug didn't pull away. She let him take her into the ball.


	11. Tears

Day 12: Tears 

Chat Noir felt hot, salty tears streaming down his face. His father, his own father had been Hawkmoth. The same person that was supposed to love and care for him.

"Why? Why would you do this father?" Chat Noir asked. 

"Adrian. I can't be. I crossed you off the list after Gorizilla. All this time I've been fighting my own son" Gabriel Agreste realised. 

"Claws in," Chat Noir said as he changed back. "I want to know why you did all these nasty things. Did you ever think that people could have been killed?" 

"I did what I did to try and save your mother," Gabriel told his son. "She's not dead. She's in a coma. I wanted to get hold of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous to make a wish." 

Adrian looked at his father trying to fight back the tears and anger. He couldn't help it. 

"If you made the wish to bring Mum back then someone else would need to die in her place. How could you be that selfish?" Adrian questioned his father

"Please Adrian, you need to understand. I wanted to bring her back to make you happy" Gabriel said. Adrian could hear the sound of Police sirens. 

"Goodbye father," Adrian said as he ran. He needed to get away from it all. The young Agreste had never felt so alone in his life. He's practically an orphan. He had no family and at the moment he felt like he had no one he could trust. 

**** 

"Poor Adrian," Marinette thought. It had only been an hour since they defeated Hawkmoth, who turned out to be Gabriel Agreste. 

"Tikki, I need to find him," Marinette said. "Do you think I could become Ladybug again?" 

"Just say the magic words," Tikki said. 

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and made her way over to the Agreste mansion. It had police tape around it. Not wanting to be seen, Ladybug snuck in thought an open window. The house seemed quiet. Adrain wasn't there anymore. 

"Oh, Adrain. Where have you gone?" Ladybug thought to herself. 

Looking out of Adrian's window, Ladybug saw Chat Noir on a nearby rooftop. 

***** 

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug said. It was then that she noticed his eyes and face. They are covered in tears. "Are you ok? Hawkmoth is gone. The threats over." 

"Not really. I have nowhere to go" Chat Noir told Ladybug. 

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked. She looked into his green eyes. "Chat, you can tell me." 

"Hawkmoth was my father. All this time, I've been fighting him and almost been killed several times" 

"Adrain?" Ladybug asked. "I've been so silly all this time, it's been you." 

Adrian released his transformation and looked into the eyes of a shocked Ladybug. 

"I guess, I should tell you who I am," Ladybug said. 

"Spots off" Ladybug released her transformation. 

"Marinette?" Adrian asked. 

"It's me Kitty and I will be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on," Marinette said as she placed her arms around her long-time crush and hugged him.


	12. Hairstyles

Day 13: Hairstyles 

Ever since Marinette was a little girl she had always had her hair tied back in her signature pigtails. Her alter-ego Ladybug was also known for wearing pigtails with red ribbon as well. Today, Marinette felt that she needed a change. She tied her hair into a thick braid and then used some bobby pins to make a bun with the braid. 

"Wow, Marinette, I like your hair," Tikki said. 

"Thank you, Tikki," Marinette said. 

****   
At school, everyone loved Marinette's new hairstyle. Alya even teased her and asked if she was trying to impress Adrian. It wasn't until later on that she regretted her idea. Screams could be heard around the school. 

"Akuma," Someone said. 

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and went to join Chat Noir. 

"Are we trying new hairstyles today, bugaboo?" Chat Noir asked. It was only then that she realised that her hair wasn't styled in her usual pigtails. 

"Yeah. I thought I would try something different" Ladybug replied. 

"I like it," Chat Noir said. The style reminded him of a certain blue-haired classmate.


	13. Sick Day

Day 14: Sick Day 

Marinette sighed, another day in bed, away from school and Adrain. She hated being ill and full of cold. Alya came to visit her yesterday and brought the homework with her. 

"I really need to start my homework," Marinette said as her Mum knocked on the door. 

"I brought you some soup," Her Mum said. 

"Thank you, Mum" Marinette replied as her Mum put the bowl of warm soup on her desk. 

"How are you feeling?" Her Mum asked. 

"A bit better. I was thinking about doing the homework Alya brought over" Marinette replied. 

"Ok but don't overdo it. You don't want to make your self worse" Her Mum said. 

***** 

Marinette must have fallen asleep halfway through, she woke up to the sound of people screaming outside. 

"Tikki, we have to transform," Marinette said. 

"You are still really sleepy and dizzy. Maybe you should sit this fight out" Tikki said. 

"I can't. Chat needs me and I'm the only one able to capture the Akuma" Marinette said. 

Tikki was going to say something else but Marinette wasn't having any of it. She said the magic words and Tikki got sucked into the Miraculous. 

****

Chat Noir had been fighting the Akuma for an hour and he was starting to get tired. Ladybug hadn't shown up yet and that worried him. He tried calling her but she didn't answer. 

"It's over Chat Noir. Ladybug's not going to help you. Give me your Miraculous and I'll let you go" 

"Never," Chat Noir said. 

It was then that he saw a red and black yo-yo. His Lady but she looked tired and could bearly keep her eyes open. Her nose was red and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"Ladybug," Chat Noir said. 

"I'm alright, Kitty, just a bit under the weather" Ladybug said. Chat Noir filled Ladybug in on what he knew about the Akumatized victim. 

"Let's finish this before you pass out on the street," Chat Noir said. 

After Ladybug purified the Akuma and turned everything back to normal she looked at Chat and then passed out. 

"Ladybug, wake up. You can't stay here" Chat Noir said. Her earrings beeped, she only three minutes before she changed back. 

Chat Noir did the only thing he could think off, took her to Marinette's house and left a note for his civilian friend on the desk. 

**** 

When Marinette woke up, she wondered how she got home. The last thing she remembered was the Akuma. 

"Tikki, Tikki, what happened," Marinette asked. 

"You passed out," Tikki said as she flew over to Marinette and placed a note in her hand. 

"Princess,   
I trust you. Please take good care of Ladybug for me.   
Chat Noir"


	14. Animal Tendencies

Day 14: Animal Tendencies (Set in the future. They are both 17 years old) 

Over the past few years, Ladybug and Chat Noir became closer, they worked really well as a team. They still didn't know each other's civilian identities but that didn't stop them from having moments where they like to tease and play with each other. 

"Ha, I win. Do I get my prize now Bugaboo?" Chat Noir said. 

Ladybug laughed "Only if you stop calling me Bugaboo" 

"Anything for you" Chat Noir replied. 

"So, what did you want to know about me?" Ladybug asked. 

"Are you still in love with the boy you told me about?" Chat Noir asked. 

"He asked me to be his girlfriend the other day and he's taking me to the school prom," Ladybug said. 

"He must be a very lucky guy," Chat Noir said. 

"Yeah, he's amazing," Ladybug said. 

Chat Noir knew who the boy was. It's him, well the civilian side of him. 

"If he wasn't your boyfriend then would things of been different?" Chat Noir asked. 

"Maybe. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you Kitty, you're my best friend" Ladybug said as she reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Chat Noir purred

"Wait, did you just purr?" Ladybug asked. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Chat Noir said as the two of them looked up at the stars.


	15. Oblivio

Day 17: Oblivio

The picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing went viral. In a few short hours, half of Paris saw the picture. Marinette stared at it. It happened before she turned everything back to normal. Something must have happened in between that made the two of them kiss. She tried asking Tikki but the Kwami suffered the same memory loss as she did. 

"It's a complete disaster, Tikki," Marinette said. "Why did I do that?" 

"Maybe you have hidden feelings for Chat Noir," Tikki said. 

"I don't. I'm in love with Adrian" Marinette replied. 

"Wait, maybe there is something on my phone that could help me figure out why I kissed him," Marinette said as she took her phone from the charger. 

When she unlocked her phone, Marinette checked her call log. 

Sabine Cheng 

Adrain <3 

"Hu, why did I call Adrian?" Marinette wondered. 

"Tikki, I must have been with Adrian because I called him. Wait, that's not possible. Adrian's Chat Noir" Marinette didn't know what to think or if it was even possible. All the evidence she needed sitting in her hands. The boy she loved and her pun-filled partner are the same

"Adrian's Chat Noir, Chat Noir is Adrian. Tikki, help me" Marinette said. 

"What do you want me to do? You figured out who Chat is? It's up to you what happens now" Tikki said. 

"But I can't tell him" Marinette cried. "It will be a complete disaster" 

"You're ok talking to him when he's Chat, Marinette. Maybe you can talk about when you meet up for Patrol" Tikki suggested. 

"Maybe," Marinette said. 

***** 

Adrian still had the picture on his computer screen. He couldn't believe it, this was the second time Ladybug kissed him and just like last time he forgot. 

"I can't believe it. I finally got a kiss and I don't remember it" Adrian sighed. 

"That is unfortunate," Plagg said. "You and pigtails seemed happy today" 

"Her name's Marinette, Plagg," Adrian said "We are just good friends. I love Ladybug" 

"If only he knew the truth," Plagg said to himself. 

Adrian picked up his phone. His battery had died during the events of Oblivo and this was the first time he looked it. 

"Wait, why did I call Marinette?" Adrian said.

"I don't know," Plagg said. 

"Could Marinette be my lady?" Adrian thought. It all made sense now but Adrian didn't want to jump to any conclusion in case he got it wrong. 

"Plagg, you know who Ladybug is right?" Adrian asked his Kwami. 

"Yeah, but I can't tell you" Plagg replied. 

Adrian knew that Plagg would say something like that but it didn't mean that he couldn't investigate. If he called Marinette, they must have been together. He would have to forget about it, for now, Natalie would be collecting him for his fencing lesson soon.


End file.
